Moonvasion
Moonvasion is the 24th and final episode of DuckTales 2017’s Season 2, a television cartoon episode. Written by Colleen Evanson alongside the usual crew, and directed by Jason Zurek and Tanner Johnson. It features the show's versions of Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck, Donald Duck, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck, Officer Cabrera, Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, Gyro Gearloose, Mrs. Quackfaster, Roxanne Featherly, the Harpies, Mr D'jinn, Fethry Duck, Gladstone Gander, Flintheart Glomgold, Gandra Dee, John D. Rockerduck, Jeeves and Li'l Bulb (alongside several copies of himself, including Hanks). Also featured are General Lunaris, Lieutenant Penumbra, Gibbous, Zenith, Palus, various other Moonlanders, Lena De Spell, Violet Sabrewing, the Headless Man-Horse, Gabby McStabberson, Johnny and Randy Empire, Amunet, Zeus, Storkules, Selene, Gyro's Clones, Mark Beaks, Goldie O'Gilt, Zan Owlson, Mr. and Mrs. Drake, Doofus Drake, B.O.Y.D., Mitzy, the Buzzard Brothers, and Black Heron. Donald's Melon (a winking non-counterpart to Mickey Mouse) and the version of Steelbeak made his debut in the episode. General Meridian, Toth-Ra, and Santa Claus are also mentioned. Additionally, the Funso Host's true identity as the version of the Phantom Blot was revealed. Plot General Lunaris launches the Moonlander invasion of Earth, with the majority of his forces attacking Duckburg. While Della flees with the kids under the pretence of collecting allies from around the globe, Scrooge assembles a motley crew to try and retake the city. When Scrooge's best-laid plans prove fruitless, the Ducks must rely on close and distant family, friends dear or not-so-loyal… and on some former foes. References * General Lunaris's ultimate aim is to use a humongous machine to make the Earth revolve around the Moon rather than the other way around. * are eleven years old. Continuity *The episode picks up a week after The Richest Duck in the World (2019). Scrooge's satellite communications have not yet been restored since Louie defunded them. *The episode takes place a month after the events of What Ever Happened to Donald Duck? *Gyro's Clones first appeared in Timephoon (2019). *Gizmoduck uses lemon meringue pies to attract the Harpies, who were shown to like lemon and lemon-based products in Storkules in Duckburg (2019). The ending of the episode in question saw a presentation of the Harpies hosted by Roxanne Featherly on television, explaining how Gizmoduck knows these peculiarities of the creatures. *Louie mentions the time Doofus programmed B.O.Y.D. to use Louie as a piñata. *After Glomgold offers Scrooge McDuck help scheming a way to defeat General Lunaris, Mrs. Beakley points out his last scheme lost Glomgold his entire company and turned every villain in town against him. *''The Beast in the Board Room'' (2019) already suggested the Buzzard Brothers were secretly plotting against Scrooge, as grandly confirmed by the reveal here that they are the leaders of the series' version of F.O.W.L.. Behind the scenes Moonvasion was broadcast on September the 12th, 2019. Prior to release, Francisco Angones had teased that "one of the good guys" would die in the course of the special. No main cast member actually died in the film; three candidates exist whom Angones could have been referring to, with fraught debate in the fandom of which one was meant. They are Gyro Gearloose (or one of his clones), Hanks the Li'l Bulb, and Melon. Moonvasion Zurek Poster.png|“Movie poster”. Category:DuckTales 2017 episodes Category:Stories Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:2019 stories Category:2017 Continuum Category:Colleen Evanson stories Category:Tanner Johnson stories Category:Jason Zurek stories Category:2017 Scrooge McDuck stories Category:2017 Huey Duck stories Category:2017 Dewey Duck stories Category:2017 Louie Duck stories Category:2017 Webby stories Category:2017 Della Duck stories Category:2017 Donald Duck stories Category:2017 Mrs Beakley stories Category:2017 Duckworth stories Category:2017 Launchpad McQuack stories Category:Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera stories Category:2017 Gizmoduck stories Category:M'ma Crackshell-Cabrera stories Category:2017 Drake Mallard stories Category:2017 Darkwing Duck stories Category:2017 Gyro Gearloose stories Category:Li'l Bulb stories Category:2017 Miss Quackfaster stories Category:2017 Harpies stories Category:D'jinn stories Category:2017 Fethry Duck stories Category:2017 Gladstone Gander stories Category:2017 Flintheart Glomgold stories Category:2017 Gandra Dee stories Category:2017 John D. Rockerduck stories Category:2017 Jeeves stories Category:General Lunaris stories Category:Lieutenant Penumbra stories Category:Gibbous stories Category:Zenith stories Category:Palus stories Category:Lena De Spell stories Category:Violet Sabrewing stories Category:Headless Man-Horse stories Category:Gabby McStabberson stories Category:Johnny and Randy stories Category:Amunet stories Category:2017 Zeus stories Category:Storkules stories Category:2017 Selene stories Category:2017 Goldie O'Gilt stories Category:Mitzy stories Category:Buzzard Brothers stories Category:Black Heron stories Category:2017 Steelbeak stories Category:2017 Phantom Blot stories Category:General Meridian stories Category:Toth-Ra stories Category:2017 Santa Claus stories Category:Melon stories Category:2017 Mr Drake stories Category:2017 Mrs Drake stories Category:Roxanne Featherly stories Category:2017 F.O.W.L. stories Category:Mark Beaks stories Category:2017 Doofus Drake stories Category:B.O.Y.D. stories Category:Zan Owlson stories Category:Gyro's Clones stories